


Fractured Love

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bikers, Captain Poe Dameron, Coma, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Denial of Feelings, Devotion, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hux is the Villain, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lies, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Memory Loss, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Phasma is an Assassin, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Needs A Hug, Road Accident, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smuggler Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Temporary Amnesia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Based on prompt from @reylo_promptsRey's driving home from a night shift. At a stop light, she witnesses a car/motorcycle accident. She calls 911 and helps the motorcyclist (Kylo) removing his cracked helmet that caused a gash down the right side of his face. He has amnesia and thinks that Rey is his wife.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 87
Kudos: 294
Collections: Reylo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), reylo trash





	1. Memories and Lies

Wind whipped past his black helmet as he sped down the highway on his black and red Triumph, the black visor reflecting the warm lights of the town, orange and yellow. His gloved hands gripped the handlebars as he checked his mirror, nothing. Good, he wasn’t being followed, not yet at least. He didn’t know how long he had; every second counted for Hux would come after him with everything the First Order had. He had to make his meeting with Captain Dameron, get his new identity, his new paperwork, his escape. Arranging to meet him in the backwater town of Tattoine had been his idea, no previous ties to him or his family. Plus, the town was under Hutt control, the First Order had very little say there. He had to get to the meeting point. 

−−

Rey got into the driver’s seat of her run down, somewhat battered Buick, chucking her brown leather bag into the passenger seat on top of the empty wrappers and soda bottles. She kept meaning to clean it out but never quite got round to it. 

‘There’s worse crimes.’

She leant back into the chair with a long, deep sigh; it had been a rough shift. They had lost two residents today. It was always the same, they knew it was coming, but it never got any easier. Draping her arms across the steering wheel, she pressed her forehead on to them, taking deep, steadying breaths. She always told herself to not get attached to the patients, but she could not help herself, despite trying. Some of the residents only had the staff, with no friends, no family to lighten their final days. How could she not try and befriend them, give them some semblance of warmth and friendship? 

Taking another deep breath, letting her head clear, she checked the time on the dashboard’s clock. Half of the numbers were missing on the digital display; with a huff she hit it with her fists, the numbers reappeared. 05:10am, not long and she would be home, bath and bed. Smiling at the thought she turned the key in the ignition, jumping slightly as the somewhat aging engine juddered into life, and turned the heating up in the car. She gave it a few minutes as the car warmed up, letting the night’s frost that had settled on the car, melt away. Pulling carefully out of the car park, she headed out on to the main highway that would take her to the other side of town. Jakku’s highway took you to Takodana one way, or Tattoine the other, and nobody wanted to go there. There was ice still upon the road and the winter sky was still dark so Rey took it steadily, grateful that the road’s surface had been gritted the night before. 

Getting to the cross roads, she tutted angrily as the lights changed to red. As always at this time of the morning, there was nobody about, so it annoyed Rey even more when the lights changed. After a minute though, a black motorbike pulled up at the lights opposite. Rey kept her eyes on the traffic lights, waiting for them to change, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, her hands still cold. Fiddling with the heater dial, praying for a miracle she looked up in horror as she heard a screech of tyres. The motorbike that had been opposite, now side by side by another bike had slammed on the accelerator despite the lights still showing as red and a car was coming towards them. It was such a cliché, but it felt to Rey as though everything had slowed down, she was aware of every beat her heart made, every breath that filled her lungs. Her blood ran cold and her heart sank as the car hit the biker and his body was tossed through the air like a discarded doll. Rey bought her hand to her mouth, shaking. The biker’s body hit the floor and bounced several times before rolling to a stop. 

Without hesitating Rey grabbed her phone and stumbled out of the car, running to the biker, nearly slipping to the floor herself. She was vaguely aware of the other bike on the scene speeding off in the opposite direction. The driver of the car sat in shock, hands gripping the wheel and staring at the limp body ahead of them. Rey tapped their window gently, not wanting to scare them further. 

“Are you okay??” 

The driver, a middle-aged man who looked as though he was about to throw up, turned to her shakily and nodded his head. Satisfied he was just suffering from shock and had no physical injuries she ran to the biker. 

‘Please don’t be dead please don’t be dead.’

As she got nearer, she was surprised to see his arms moving, reaching for his helmet. It was most definitely he; his outline was unmistakably male. 

“No!” she called. “Don’t remove…it!”

It was too late, he’d pulled it off with a gasp before casting it to the ground, cracked and broken. His head fell back to the floor as she dropped to her knees besides him. Her breath stilled for a moment, for he was the most striking man she had met. Porcelain skin and deep brown eyes that looked up at her searching and panicked, rich, wavy raven hair that fell around his face. He was a handsome man despite the deep gash that ravaged the side of his face. 

“Hello can you hear me?”

He was mumbling something, his eyes looking around as though searching. 

“…can’t let them…have to meet the Captain.”

“What’s your name?”

His eyes flashed towards her, fixing on to hers before struggling as though to push himself up. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. 

“No, you need to lie still, we don’t know what other injuries you may have.”

She dialled 911 into her phone, relieved when she heard the outgoing ringtone. The tone clicked and she heard the soothing, calm voice of the operator.

“Yes, they’re breathing, we’re on the JK25 Junction two, there’s been a road traffic accident.”

She could hear the operator typing as she confirmed the location again. 

“…they found me,” he muttered. “…they’ve found me.”

“Who found you?” she asked gently, trying to make sense of what he said.

She gasped when he grabbed her coat, pulling her slightly closer to him. He was badly injured but there was still some strength there, or was it desperation? 

“Don’t let them find me, don’t tell them,” he gasped. 

He looked so frightened, terrified, that all she wanted to do was comfort him. She could hear the man that had knocked him over on the phone to somebody, his strained voice echoing across the empty road. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them get you,” she said calmly, soothing him the only way she could. 

She realised the emergency services were talking to her, she quickly put the phone to her ear.

“Yes, Caucasian male, I’d say late twenties,” her eyes widened as he grasped her hand, the warmth of the contact taking her by surprise. 

He looked up at her, clinging to her hand as though she were his lifeline. She looked down at him, her face glowing with light and concern. He heard her talking about injuries, blood loss.

‘Wait, is she talking about me?’

He had to get away, he didn’t have time for this, but he couldn’t quite remember why. His memories felt fragmented, darkness flooded them, like ink spilt upon a photograph, blotting it out. A wave of panic washed over him. 

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered, his vision burning as the blood from his wound ran into his eye. 

Unwinding her scarf from her neck, she dabbed it gently upon his wound.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she replied. “The ambulance will be here soon.”

“Please,” his voice was pleading, his voice desperate. 

“I promise I’ll stay with you,” she reassured, part of her wondering as to why she used the word promise. “You’re not alone. What’s your name?”

“Ben,” his voice had become faint.

She smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you Ben, I’m Rey.”

“Rey,” he whispered. 

Her smile was the last thing he saw before blackness swamped him. 

−−

Rey ran into the Jakku General Emergency Department, heart racing, desperate to know that he as okay, he had suffered a pretty significant head injury. Plus, she had promised to stay with him, what if he awoke and she wasn’t there. It was beyond reason, but it was important to her. She had already been delayed by the police who had taken a statement from her on scene. She had been trying to answer their questions as best as she could while her arms had been on Ben’s lifeless body as the paramedics as wheeled him into the ambulance, oxygen mask over his wounded face. No, he hadn’t been speeding, neither had the driver of the car. 

“Was there anything else we should know?”

She shook her head as the ambulance doors closed with a bang. 

“Wait no.”

The officers looked up in interest.

‘That other bike.’

“There was another motorbike on scene,” she explained, trying to remember the details. “It pulled up next to the victim’s while he was stationary. They drove off after the accident.”

“Which way?”

“Erm Coruscant…I think.”

“Any details of the biker? Reg of the bike?”

“I couldn’t tell sorry, the bike was chrome, I’m sorry I didn’t get any more details.”

She wished she could have been more help, but everything had happened so fast. 

Approaching the hospital reception desk, she prayed for good news. 

“Hi, I’m looking for a man that was just bought in, from a road traffic collision,” she rambled, her voice coming out as more of a panic than she had intended. 

“Do you have his name?” the receptionist looked up from her computer. 

“Ben, erm Ben,” Rey tapped her fingers nervously on the desk.

“Ben who?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Her attention was caught by the double doors opening onto the department, he would have been taken through there to ER. She headed towards the doors as the receptionist shouted after her.

“Miss! Miss, you can’t go through there!”

“Wait, you don’t have understand, I have to…”

“Are you family?”

“No, but…”

“If you’re not family, you’re not going through,” the doctor who was clearly under a lot of stress was taking no chances. 

Before she could stop and think about it clearly, the words were out of her mouth. 

“I’m his wife!” 

‘Oh God!’

He huffed a little, but his demeanour towards her softened.

“Why didn’t you just that?”

“I’m…I’m sorry, it’s been a stressful morning, I though you meant blood relations.”

The doctor cocked his eyebrow slightly but didn’t question her, he’s heard stranger. 

“I’ll take you through to him.”

He gently led her through the double doors, gesturing to the receptionist that all was well. Rey felt guilty for lying, but no harm was done, she just needed to know that he was okay, then she’d leave. 

“What’s his name? He had no ID at all on him, just some cash,” the doctor asked, picking up the chart from outside a side room. 

“Ben,” she said. “Ben Johnson.”

The doctor nodded, making a note on the top most sheet. 

“I’m going to warn you, he’s in bad way.”

Rey followed him in to Ben’s room, where he was stretched out on the bed, hooked up to machines, wires sticking out of him. Gauze and bandage covered half of his face, a slight trace of blood soaking through. Rey slowly sat down next to him.

“He’s in a coma, but all of his vital signs are good. There is some slight swelling around the brain, so at the moment we don’t know what damage has been done,” the doctor explained, reading through the notes. “He has three cracked ribs and a sprained wrist as well as the laceration to his face, which will scar. He is incredibly lucky.”

She just nodded, letting the information absorb as she observed her ‘husband.’

“I’ll leave you with him,” said the doctor finally.

Rey sat alone in the room with her new husband Ben, the room quiet except for the sound of the medical machinery. His now bare hand lay at his side upon the bed, limp and lifeless. She reached her hand out, taking his gently.

“Ben, I don’t know if you can hear me, but it’s me Rey. I’m here, right next to you.”

She could not help but feel disappointed when there was no reaction from him, though she knew that there wouldn’t be.

−

“How can you be sure?”

Phasma rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair opposite Snoke’s, no Hux’s desk. 

“He got ploughed by a car,” she sneered. “Even Kylo Ren couldn’t walk away from that.”

The tall leggy blonde crossed her leather clad legs casually, lighting her cigarette before taking a long drag. It had been a long night, for all concerned. Hux, as he looked out at their city, no his city of Coruscant stifled a sigh of irritation. 

“I know that,” Phasma tensed, she could hear the danger in his cold, clipped tone. “But how can you be sure?”

He turned to face her, looking down on her, his eyes blue and icy, no feeling or emotion there, save anger. 

“I couldn’t stay, there were witnesses,” Phasma began to get more defensive. 

“Then you didn’t do a good enough job, Hux snarled, pouring himself a glass of Glenfiddich, the amber liquid swirling into the crystal glass. 

Phasma avoided his glare, taking another drag of her cigarette, a cloud of hazy smoke surrounding her. 

“Get back out there and remind me why I still pay you,” he threatened, though she knew that not being paid was the least of her problems. 

“Of course.”

“Now!”

Phasma uncrossed her legs and stood up, and though she towered over him physically, she knew what he was capable of. She nodded curtly and made her way to the door. 

“Oh…and take the knights with you.”

‘Fuck.’


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself trapped in her own lies. Ben awakens, but what does he remember. Hux is not the only one looking for Ben.

Every day that week, Rey visited Ben, sitting at his bedside, hoping that he would wake. The days that she had to work she would try and visit before or after her shift; the staff never questioning her when she arrived. She noted their sympathetic looks and murmurs for the supposed ‘young lovers’, making the guilt inside her surge up. She knew it was wrong but it made it so much easier to see him, she still felt that inexplicable pull towards him, though all she knew was his first name. Rey greeted the nurses at the desk as she walked on to the ward, placing the doughnuts she had bought for them on the desk. 

“Ooooh yes, carbs and sugar, my drugs!” cooed Rose helping herself to a sugared ring. 

“Thank you Rey, that’s so kind,” commented Amilyn.

“How is he?” she asked, leaning her arms up on the desk.

The older nurse made a small shaking gesture with her head.

“No change I’m afraid.”

Rey pursed her lips, nodding, the younger nurse watching her with concern. 

“How are you, you look tired,” she said, noting the shadows lining her hazel eyes. 

Rey shrugged it off.

“You know how it is, long shifts at work. I’ve got a few days off now so I’ll be okay.”

“Still…you should get some rest, you know, nobody will judge you for not being here every day.”

“Honestly, it’s fine,” Rey replied, twisting her car keys around in her hand. “I best go in.”

She walked away, heading to Ben’s side room, her footsteps heavy. Rose looked at Amilyn, both women worried for her and the strain she was so obviously under.

Rey entered the quiet room, the machines beeping regularly, filling the silence. He looked the same as yesterday, still, silent. The half of his face that she could see was unmarked; pale ivory skin contrasting against his raven hair. Placing her bag upon the floor next to the bed, she stood over him for a moment, feeling unsure. 

“Hey,” her voice seemed loud and intrusive in the silence, making her wince. 

Sighing, she readjusted his pillows gently behind his head that had begun to lean to one side. 

“There, that’s better.”

Sitting next to him, hands clasped in her lap she watched him, hoping, wishing. She had begun to talk to him from the first day she had spent at his bedside. She wasn’t sure if it was more for her benefit or his, but the nurses encouraged it. There was always a chance that he could hear her. So, she talked, talked about everything and nothing, about her day, her past, her hopes and dreams. It was ironic she thought, that the person she talked to the most, the one she opened up to, was a complete stranger, an unconscious stranger.

‘I’m pathetic.’

“I hope that you’re not angry with me when you wake up,” she whispered. “For lying.”

She fixed her gaze on the slowly rising and falling of his broad chest. 

“I just didn’t want you to be alone, I know what that’s like. Besides I promised you. I wish I knew more about you. Do you have a family out there worried about you, missing you?”

He wore no wedding band, so she assumed that he was not married. She had given the hospital staff a story about how they had a whirlwind romance and wedding, hence no rings and why she didn’t have his social security details. So, no wife, but her conscience and yes, her jealousy, twinged at the thought of a girlfriend or lover out there, sitting at home, waiting for news. Hell, if it was her, she would be distraught. 

He looked so vulnerable, so alone, she naturally wanted to do anything she could for him. 

“Ben, we need you to wake up.”

Though she didn’t know how she was going to explain herself to everyone when he did, if he did.

‘No, he will.’

He had to. She slowly lifted her hand up next to his on the bed, not touching him but close enough that she could feel the heat from his hand. She lifted her thumb and let it graze along his long fingers. 

“Don’t mind me.”

It was Rose entering the room, carrying a clip board and a fresh bag of IV Fluids. 

“I just need to change this.”

Her heart went out to Rey who sat there with a look of someone who was lost, doubtful, unsure of herself. She couldn’t blame her. She also seemed to be quite a private person, never talking much about herself or relationship with Ben; maybe it was just the circumstances. It was strange though, other couples she had met in similar situations would talk non stop about their spouse, clinging on to the life they had with them. She finished up with the IV fluids, cleaning her hands with the antibacterial gel.

“You know Rey, if you ever need to talk, I’m here,” she offered before leaving. 

Rey could see the genuine empathy reflected in her dark eyes and looked back at Ben, placing her hands back on to her lap.

“Do you think that if you do something bad for a good reason, that makes you a bad person?”

Rose was taken aback by the question and looked carefully at her, analysing her. The woman’s forehead was wrinkled into a frown, her hands clasping each other, her expression despondent. 

“Rey, what’s wrong?”

Rey seemed to shake herself out of it, fixing a smile upon her face.

“Nothing, I’m just being a bit gloomy and feeling sorry for myself.”

Rose paused, knowing that something wasn’t quite right but not wanting to push her. 

“Well, that’s understandable considering the circumstances,” she smiled. “Just don’t forget what I said.”

Rey nodded, trying to reassure Rose.

“Oh Ben, what am I going to do?” she muttered as Rose left.

−−  
Captain Poe Dameron paced up and down his office, running his hands through his dark curling hair, peppered with grey. It was late, again. He wondered when the last time he’d had a full night’s sleep since he had taken this promotion. 

“Poe, I think we need to assume that they got to him,” his detective and friend commented morosely. 

Poe whirled around, placing his hands firmly upon the wooden desk.

“We don’t know that for sure.”

In his heart deep down, he could not let go of the hope that Ben Solo had survived. 

“He never made the drop off point,” Finn stressed, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “If he was delayed or compromised, surely he’d have made contact somehow.”

Poe sat down heavily in his chair, looking out of the window at the cityscape below, guilt lying heavily upon his shoulders. 

“We need to face facts Poe; we may as well start dredging the river.”

Poe didn’t reply, just carried on gazing outside; Coruscant, the city that never slept. Its bright lights hiding the murky dark underworld, a world Ben Solo had tried to escape. He’d promised to help him and failed.  
−−  
Everything was so foggy, black, confusing; his head hurt and his body felt like a dead weight. He could hear voices talking, though they seemed far away. He tried to call to them, but nothing came out, every day was the same. He felt trapped, stuck in a world between worlds not dead, not alive. He would have gone insane had it not been for her, Rey. Everyday she came, everyday he listened for her voice reaching out to him in the darkness, breaking through the fog. Today was different, the voices were louder, echoing around him. The dark shadows began to melt away as he felt his eyes begin to open. One eye wouldn’t open, it felt stuck shut. He blinked a couple of times, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. He slowly looked around at his surroundings, a hospital room. Had he been hurt? There was a young woman to the side of his bed, changing some equipment, chattering away to herself. She was small and petite, with glossy black hair and golden skin. 

He tried to piece his thoughts together, feeling a rise of panic within his chest as he slowly reached his hand up to touch the bandage across his face. He couldn’t remember what had happened, he couldn’t remember…anything. He tried to move, his body stiff and painful. The nurse looked down in shock.

“Mr Johnson!”

‘Johnson? Johnson, is that my name?’

Where was she?

“Rey?” he gasped; his mouth parched. “Where is Rey?”

Her face and voice were all that he could remember, panic washed over him in waves. He didn’t know why but he knew he shouldn’t be here. He tried to move again, frustrated. 

“Hey, hey take it easy,” the nurse did her best to calm him, her soft voice reaching him. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

He lay back again, wincing in pain.

“We’ll call your wife,” she promised. “I’m going to get the Doctor okay?”

He nodded. Wife, yes Rey, his wife.

−−

Rey rubbed her hands from the cold as she entered the ward, before loosening her scarf from around her neck. The atmosphere felt charged as she walked past the desk, nobody was there but an air of excitement purveyed the air. 

“Mrs Johnson! Rey!”

An excited voice reached her from outside Ben’s room. It was Rose, who had a curious look upon her face. Instantly she expected the worst and rushed to her, hands shaking, her stomach nauseated. 

“What is it? What happened?” she tried to look round but the curtain was drawn around the bed. 

Rose placed her hands on her arm reassuringly. 

“It’s okay Rey, it’s okay,” Rose was calm and smiling. “He’s awake.”

Blood rushed to her head and her mouth dropped open. 

“What? When?”

“Just over an hour ago, we tried calling you but it went straight to voice mail.”

“Sorry, I was out shopping, I must not have had signal.”

Rose noted how shocked Rey looked, relieved yet worried. In turn Rey saw a change in Rose’s expression and knew that there was something else. She knew she had to come clean. 

“He’s been asking for you,” Rose explained. “Constantly.”

“He has?”

Rose nodded, curious as to why Rey was so surprised. 

“There’s something else you should know…”

‘Oh no.’

“He had amnesia, he can’t remember what happened,” Rose spoke slowly, giving Rey chance to absorb what she was telling her. “He can’t remember anything, only you.”

“I…I don’t understand.”

“It’s still early days so we don’t know how severe the brain damage is. A neurologist will be along to see him shortly. With this kind of retrograde amnesia, the memories can return eventually. It depends how severe the damage was.”

“Oh.”

“The fact that he remembers you is a great sign though,” Rose tried her best to be enthusiastic, to give Rey some hope. “Obviously we don’t want to overwhelm him with too much information or anything that will upset him. His mind is in a delicate position right now, you understand?”

Rey nodded dumbly. 

“I’ll let you see him now.”

Reading Rey’s expression as one of upset from the information she had received; Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“It will be okay, love always finds a way.”

She winked and left her there.

Rey’s heart felt as though it were about to burst from her chest it was hammering so violently, the nausea was worse. She was trapped in her lie and it was all her own fault. Worst still she had trapped Ben with her. If she told him the truth now, it could damage him further. She would have to go along with it for now. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room approaching the drawn curtains. Shakily she cleared her throat. 

“Come in,” a deep voice answered her.

She found the gap awkwardly in the curtain and stepped through somewhat flustered. Ben was sat up in bed, his facial wound now uncovered but covered in a line of sutures holding the angry wound together, drip still attached to his arm. His whole face lit up as his eyes rested upon her, those dark chocolate eyes she remembered so well brightened visibly.

“Rey sweetheart!”

‘Shit!’


	3. The Right Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The net tightens around Ben as he remains unaware of his past and the First Order continue their search. Rey finds things have become even more complicated.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been ill and not been able to get as much done as I would like.   
> xx

Rey hesitantly stepped forward, Ben eagerly looking at her full of expectation. She became even more disconcerted when he held his hand out to her. She tentatively placed her hand in his, instantly blushing at how large his hand was, swamping her petite one. His large fingers closed around her gently, gently but eagerly.

“Hey,” she stuttered. 

‘Why is it so hot in here,’ she thought, her body temperature increasing exponentially. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, trying to keep her distance whilst still holding his hand, sitting gingerly down. 

He was having none of that and pulled her closer.

“I’d feel better after a kiss,” he murmured, his expression one of longing.

‘Fuck.’

His face began to fall as she hesitated, the hurt clearly registering in his eyes. She leant forward and awkwardly pecked him on the lips before he could respond.

“I’m…I’m sorry, it’s been a crazy week,” she apologised, hoping that it would smooth things over.

He seemed slightly placated, thought the spark had gone from his eyes. 

“I can imagine,” he plucked at the blankets with his hand. 

“Is there anything I can get you?”

He shook his head.

“Just you.”

She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t, it wasn’t fair to him.

“Look…it’s…I’m…”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he interrupted, holding her hand again, squeezing it as though to check that she was real, that she was really there. “You got me through.”

Her heart raced at his words, though they bought her confusion of more than one variety.

“The whole time that I was out of it, I felt like I was lost, in a world without any light. Everything was muffled, except you. I remembered your face; I could hear your voice.”

“You don’t remember anything else?” she asked hopefully. 

“Just fragments, echoes. I remember my childhood, but its as though I’m looking through a blurry lens. I can see my family, memories, but not their faces, or their names,” he looked up at her again. “I remember you, but not how we met, or when.”

Rey, becoming flustered, began plumping the pillows behind his head.

“There’s time enough for that, we don’t want to rush anything that might hinder your recovery.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

She could hear the disappointment in his voice, but she couldn’t trick him. 

“Have we been married long?”

Rey shook her head, avoiding his eyes once more. 

“Yes, the staff said it was a whirlwind romance, that’s why we don’t have rings,” he mused, half to himself. “Don’t worry, that’s something I’ll sort out as soon as I’m out of here.”

He flashed her a smile that made her stomach flutter. No, she should not be feeling this, she couldn’t, not with what she had done. 

“Just concentrate on getting better,” she patted his shoulder before sitting down, relieved that he’d let go of her hand. 

−−  
Days passed and Rey had not visited. Every day, Ben would look to the door, every time footsteps approached and it wasn’t her, his heart fell. So strange that he remembered none of their time together, just how he felt about her and how important she was to him. The nurses on the ward cast him sympathetic looks when they saw him on the watch for her, trying to cheer him up, explaining that she worked long hours and probably needed to rest. He would just nod, his features somewhat downcast. 

Rose was at the nurse’s station entering her patient’s notes on to the system, when the click clack of heels echoed towards her. Looking up, she found a woman of Amazonian proportions looking down at her. She was dressed immaculately, her icy blonde hair cropped short and the scent of an expensive fragrance drifted across the desk to Rose. As Rose looked up, she swore she saw a smirk of derision on the woman’s face that swiftly changed into bright but fake smile when she caught Rose looking at her. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m looking for a…my brother.”

“Name?” Rose asked, changing screens to admissions. 

The woman seemed to hesitate for a moment, sending alarm bells off in Rose’s head. 

“Erm Benjamin…Benjamin Solo.”

The name was not familiar to Rose at all.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nobody by that name here at all,” she replied politely.

The woman’s fake smile dropped.

“I have reason to believe he may have been in an accident as I’ve not been able to get hold of him,” the woman pressed on. “Have you had any…you know, John Does bought in.”

Rose raised her brow.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give out any further information due to data protection laws, but I can tell you we have no unclaimed patients on this ward.”

The strange woman’s face hardened and a flash of irritation and something that looked like fear, reflected in her blue eyes. 

“Can you check the other wards on the hospital’s system?” she tried again; her voice clipped.

“As I’ve explained, due to Data Protection I cannot.”

“I see,” she reached into the back pocket of her skin tight skinny jeans and pulled out a photograph, handing it to Rose. “This is him, if you see him, please call my number on the back…I’m very worried about him.”

In that moment, Rose was horrified to learn two things. As the woman passed her the picture, she noticed a small tattoo on her inner wrist. It was a sixteen rayed symbol within a hexagon, the mark of the infamous First Order gang. She’d thought it was an urban legend, yet here she was looking at one. Secondly, the photograph she handed Rose was most definitely Ben Johnson. Keeping her face as passive as possible, despite her heart rate approaching a dangerous level, she smiled and nodded. 

“Of course.”

The woman stared at her for a moment, as though scrutinising her before letting go of the picture and walking away. The sound of her Louboutin heels faded away as a thousand and one questions raced through Rose’s mind.

−−  
Rey hadn’t been to visit Ben since Monday; it was now Thursday and guilt was beginning to creep in. It’s just that it was so difficult to face him, that look of adoration in his eyes for her that shouldn’t be there. It wasn’t fair on him, and if she was being honest, it was too difficult for her. She had to come clean, she just wasn’t sure how or when. Deep down, she had been hoping his memory would return while she stayed away, despite knowing the chances of that occurring were low. Then as though fate were taunting her, her phone rang, it was the hospital. 

“Mrs Johnson?”

Rey couldn’t help but sigh at the title.

“Yes, this is Rey.”

“Sorry to bother you, this is Doctor Connix.”

“Hello Doctor, is everything okay?”

“Yes yes, fantastic. We just wanted to let you know that Ben can come home now. We feel that his recovery will be much swifter if he returns to a more familiar, domestic setting.”

“I see,” Rey replied, trying not to let her brain short circuity in a panic.

“His physical wounds are healing nicely so there’s no reason for him not to be at home now.”

“Of course.”

“Would you be in a position to collect him this evening?” Doctor Connix asked. 

There was a long pause on the line as Rey racked her brain for a solution, nothing.

“Er Mrs Johnson?”

“Yes sorry, I’ll be there.”

“Great, we’ll have all of his medication ready to go and one of the nurses will go through it with you.”

“Thank you.”

There was another pause, as though the Doctor were deciding as to whether to say something or not. She did.

“Mr Johnson’s been asking for you…a lot.”

‘Damn.’

“I’m sorry, it’s been difficult with work,” the excuse sounded lame, even to her. 

“No worries, I’m sure that he’ll be grateful to be out of the hospital. I’ll see you later Mrs Johnson.”

“Yes, goodbye. Thank you, Doctor.”

‘Damn damn damn.’

−−

Rey walked in to the hospital ward, her stomach churning and her heart fluttering. Nobody ever told you how bad lying was for your health. She clutched the bag of clothes that she had purchased for Ben, figuring he didn’t actually have any. She’d had to guess his sizes and had just gone for large and long. She was stopped in her approach by Rose, who suddenly stepped out from the nurse’s station, her arms crossed and a look that Rey couldn’t work out on her face. 

“We need to talk.”

Rose then proceeded to grab Rey and drag her into the nearby supplies closet. 

“Rose, what are you…”

Rose just shushed her and shut the door behind them, the small and cramped space smelling of disinfectant. 

“Rey, I know.”

Rey’s eyes widened and her heart plummeted, Rose’s gaze was piercing and no direct. 

“Wh…what do you mean?”

“I know you’re both on the run from the First Order,” she said slowly and calmly.

Rey’s mind went from turbulent panic to complete confusion. 

“What?!”

“One of them was here yesterday, looking for Ben, only she used what I assume is his real name, Ben Solo,” Rose explained, her words becoming more hurried. “The Amazonian ice bitch turned up with a photo of Ben, asking if we’d had him admitted.”

“What did you say?”

“Told her I had no idea, never seen him before.”

Rey relaxed a little, trying to process everything, trying to make all of the components make sense.

“How do you know she was a member of the First Order?”

“She had one of their tattoos on her wrist,” Rose’s voice had naturally dropped to a whisper, despite the fact that they were in a cupboard. 

Rey felt her blood run cold, she’d heard of the First Order, everyone had. If Ben was mixed up with them so how, an already complicated situation had become twice as complicated. She couldn’t just leave him now; he didn’t have anywhere to go. The night of the accident was vivid in her mind, had he been trying to outrun them. That bike that had sped off, were they First Order? 

“You need to contact the Police, try and get witness protection or whatever it’s called.”

Rey remembered every rumour, every horror story she’s heard about the notorious gang. Stories of how they had the police in their pocket, stories of witnesses going missing. 

“No,” Rey replied forcefully. “We can’t trust the Police.”

Rose frowned. 

“Rey…I’m…”

“We can’t Rose.”

“Well, well what are you going to do?”

“Take him home and figure something out. They have no idea we are here, and there is no way they know where I live.”

Rose didn’t look convinced and knew that Rey was hiding something.

“Please, trust me.”

The way Rey saw it, the gang didn’t know about her, she could hide Ben at hers at least until he regained his memory. If he never recovered, well, she wasn’t entirely sure what she would do then. Her biggest problem was now, how could she come clean?

−−

Rey entered his room with a quiet knock to find Ben sitting on the end of the bed. As she walked in, his whole face lit up and his dark chocolate eyes sparkled with intensity. 

“Rey.”

“Hey,” she approached his bed, passing him the bag of clothes. “I bought you some clothes, figured you couldn’t go home in your robe.”

He took the bag and just placed it next to him on the bed, not even checking its contents. Instead he grabbed both of her hands, holding them and pulling her closer to him, so that she pressed against the insides of his thighs. She could feel them, warm and hard against her. 

“I’ve missed you, are you okay?”

His expression was so earnest and sincere, her heart literally throbbed in her chest. 

“Yeh, sorry, I’ve had work,” she said as that feeling of guilt swamped her again. 

“I’m glad you’re here now,” he smiled, pressing his forehead into hers and wrapping his arms around her. 

She gave into for a moment, feeling her body begin to melt into his, so warm, so solid, it was intoxicating. She remembered herself and pulled away, looking awkwardly away. He sat there looking at his hands, empty now that she had abruptly let go. 

“Let’s get you home,” she said, still not looking at him.

“Okay.”

He slid slowly off the bed, holding on to it for support, his limbs feeling shaky. As he stood, Rey was reminded how tall and broad he was.

He stood there looking a little awkward, making her pause and raise her brows. 

“Could you help me please? It’s just my arms and ribs…I’m still in a lot of pain.”

“Oh, yes of course, sorry.”

She pulled the curtains around them, biting her lip in apprehension. He turned his back to her, making her gulp at the slither of exposed muscled skin she could see through the hospital gown. She slowly reached up and gently pulled the ties to the gown undone, working her way down. When she’d finished, he pulled the gown down and placed it upon the bed. She let her eyes drift down his broad, firm, muscled back to his tight black shorts. She swiftly bought her eyes back up to his face as he turned his back to her.

“Were you checking my ass out?” he teased, almost shyly. 

“What? No, of course not,” she stammered.

Ben instantly looked a little puzzled, his eyebrows raised and his eyes crinkled. 

“It’s okay if you were…we are married.”

She let out a nervous, high pitched laugh. Standing there in just his underwear, she couldn’t help but look at him further. His body, though bruised and scared was beautiful, pale and smooth skin pulled over taut muscle. She felt that all familiar feeling of arousal curling in her belly, fluttering lower. The red, slightly puckered scar across his face, ran down across the right side of his chest. Without thinking she instinctively reached her hand out and let her fingers lightly graze the skin next to the wound. He shivered under her touch, lifting his hand to hers. Her breath caught and her lips parted. 

“Sorry I’m such a mess,” his voice had deepened, its rich timbre warm and smooth. “Frankenstein’s monster isn’t what you signed up for is it?”

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, the worry…and guilt. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, lingering. 

“No, you’re not a mess and you’re not a monster,” she replied vehemently, though at the back of her mind she asked herself if she really knew that for sure.

If he was mixed up with the First Order, what dark memories were his mind shielding him from? What if she had agreed to take a criminal home with her? Her thoughts were interrupted when he wrapped his hand around hers and placed it against his chest, holding it there. She felt as though all of the air in the room had been sucked out, it was just them. 

As he looked down at her, her hand against his bare chest, pressing against his heartbeat, he felt an overwhelming sense of belonging. He marvelled at how, though he couldn’t remember their time together, he knew that she was the most important thing in his life. As long as he had her, he was on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter at @TwistedMirror_


End file.
